


In which Tsukki is lame and Yamaguchi is a crybaby

by Toboe1087



Series: Shared Memories [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toboe1087/pseuds/Toboe1087
Summary: Kei knew he was lucky and had an awesome life and cool brother, but if only he could meet his soulmate in a way that wasn't so lame.





	In which Tsukki is lame and Yamaguchi is a crybaby

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a TsukkiYama soulmate reimagining their first meeting for TsukkiYama week!

Kei was lucky.

He knew that. 

Not everyone had an awesome older brother. Had a nice mom. Had a cool house and cooler clothes. Had already seen one of their soulmate’s memories before they were ten years old.

Of course, his soulmate had been crying about some dead bird, but still. He’d seen a memory! He now knew what his soulmate sounded like when he was crying. And he knew that his soulmate liked animals. Kei liked animals, too. Well, he liked cats. That was the same thing, though, right? 

Then he heard it.

He heard that same cry—that same one that he’d repeated in his head over and over and over, only this time, it wasn’t coming from his head.

It was coming from the playground.

There was a boy on the ground, his face already developing a bruise and his bag laying on the ground next to him, all his stuff spilled everywhere. 

And he was crying. 

Kei stood there, frozen, staring at the scene. Staring at his soulmate. At the boys who were beating him up.

“Lame.”

Who met their soulmate while he was being beat up on the playground?! It was so lame! 

The boys weren’t even a big deal.

Kei refused to meet his soulmate this way. Those guys had recognized him, so he’d probably see the boy again. They could meet again when he wasn’t on the ground, bruised, and crying.

Kei turned and walked away.

One of the losers grabbed his backpack, but he was a wimp. Kei towered over him. “What?”

“You’re lame, Four-eyes! Stupid!”

Kei laughed. Four-eyes? Stupid? That was the best this kid could come up with?

The boys ran off, and Kei’s soulmate was still sitting on the ground, staring at him with tears in his eyes. 

Tch. He wasn’t some hero. He wouldn’t meet his soulmate like this. 

Kei walked toward the school, not daring to say anything else in case his soulmate recognized his voice if he talked more.

Then, one week later, he saw his soulmate peering into the volleyball gym.

Huh.

He should probably pretend like he didn’t recognize the boy. People got embarrassed about others seeing them when they were weak and stuff, right?

Kei shrugged, gave a “Hello” as he walked by the boy, and entered the gym.

Jeez, his soulmate was short. The guy only came up to Kei’s shoulders. Maybe he’d hit a growth-spurt later on, though? 

“Umm!” 

Kei stopped, turning around at his soulmate’s voice. It was just one syllable, but it was the first time he’d heard the boy do anything other than cry. 

“Thank you for the other day!” His soulmate bowed, making Kei feel awkward. 

Darn it! He hadn’t wanted the boy to thank him! It’s not like he’d done anything! How did he… how did he make it as if that wasn’t their first meeting? Maybe… Maybe if he acted as if it had meant nothing to him? “Have we met?”

His soulmate was clearly shocked by that response, at least, but now he was being awkward for a whole different reason.”The other day at the park—“

Ugh. That had just made it worse. How did Kei fix this? Maybe they could just put it behind them. “Oh. So what are you doing here?”

“Ummm…” The boy became shy, looking away from Kei and pushing his fingers together nervously. 

It was kind of cute.

“I wanted to play some kind of sport… There are a lot of scary guys in baseball and soccer, but this seemed safe.”

Safe? Kei stared at his soulmate, worried about him. Was he scared of everything? Those bullies had mentioned that he cried a lot, and that _had_ been Kei’s first memory from him…

“Ah!” Kei jumped as the other boy let out a sudden yell. “Those shoes are awesome! I still only have the school-issued gym shoes.”

Kei wanted to sigh in relief. Shoes were a safe topic. Surely there wasn’t anything scary about shoes. “Mine are hand-me-downs. These were my older brother’s, and I’m using them until I get my own next week.”

“Your brother plays volleyball, too?”

Kei rubbed behind his neck, embarrassed, but also happy to get the chance to brag about his awesome brother to his soulmate. “He plays at a really strong high school called Karasuno. He’s like the ace.”

“H-He’s the ace of a powerhouse school?!” His soulmate was leaning forward, his eyes wide and in awe. “Th-That’s so cool!”

“It’s nothing really. He’s been one ever since junior high.”

“Wow! How long has he been playing? Did he play on this team? Aces are totally cool!”

Kei grinned. 

They both loved aces. They both thought his brother was awesome. They had something else in common.

Over the next few days, Kei realized he might have a problem. Yamaguchi (he’d learned that was his soulmate’s name) had absolutely no clue that they were soulmates. Kei had brought up the topic once, and apparently he’d seen a memory, but it was just of Kei watching his brother’s Jr. High volleyball match. He didn’t even know which one of the players on the court had been Kei’s brother.

Kei poked at his dinner. How did he tell his soulmate that they were soulmates? He supposed he could just touch him, but that would be weird… should he wait for Yamaguchi to figure it out? But that could take forever…

He bit his lip, his brow furrowing in confusion. 

“What’s the frown about?”

Kei looked up at his brother. That’s it! Nii-san would know! “How do you tell someone you’re their soulmate if you didn’t tell them when you first met?”

Akiteru laughed, “I guess that would be awkward. Usually people just spit it out, though, apparently you’re too excited to hide it.”

Kei scowled. “But what if you don’t?”

Akiteru shrugged, scratching at the back of his head, “I don’t know. Talk to them about the memories they’ve seen, I guess. Or wait for them to figure it out.”

“Your ideas suck.” Kei had already thought of both of those!

His brother just rolled his eyes, still smiling at him. “So? What’s this about? You read a story at school or something?”

“No.” And Kei knew no one would believe him that he’d met his soulmate. He was just ten. That wasn’t supposed to happen. But if he told Yamaguchi that they were soulmates _now_, then… “How… how do you apologize for lying to someone? That’s basically what it would be, right? If you didn’t tell them when you met.”

Akiteru froze, then Kei gave a sad look and reached over to ruffle his hair. “Whatever this is about, just say you’re sorry and I’m sure they’ll understand if they’re really your friend, Kei. Things might be awkward for a while, but it will get better. And…” his brother winced, his voice growing quieter, “The sooner the better, probably.”

Kei tilted his head to the side, confused at his brother’s tone of voice. It’s not like Akiteru would ever lie to someone. He was too nice. But… Kei should apologize to Yamaguchi? He guessed that made sense.

But… how did you apologize for something like this? 

It was definitely easier said than done. And ever since he’d decided to apologize about it, Yamaguchi kept giving him weird looks, like he knew something was up, but was too nervous to ask Kei about it.

Kei hated it.

It wasn’t cool.

It was lame. Really lame!

Yamaguchi should always be able to talk to him about anything! They were soulmates!

“Tsukishima? Is… is everything ok?”

“I’m sorry.” Kei swallowed. He hadn’t meant to say that! But… well, it was out now. He should just go with it, right?

“EH?!” Yamaguchi was staring at him in shock.

Just… go with it. Right. Kei could do this. “That day… the day at the park… I realized something, and I should have told you, but meeting you like that was really lame, so I didn’t.”

“Wha-what? I don’t… I don’t understand.” Yamaguchi was pressing his fingers together, looking down at them, confused and shy.

Now.

He had to do it now.

Kei reached out, both hands closing around Yamaguchi’s.

Immediately, warmth spread throughout his body, starting with his hands, then moving down his arms and through his chest until he could even feel it in his toes.

Kei grinned, happiness bubbling up within him. He’d been right! He’d known he’d been right, but people never met their soulmates this soon, and he only had the one memory, but he’d just _known_—

“We—We’re soulmates?” Yamaguchi was staring at him, his eyes wide and filled with wonder, even more awed than they’d been when he’d told the boy that his brother was Karasuno’s ace.

“I guess.” Kei offered the other boy a small grin.

“That’s awesome!!!” Suddenly Yamaguchi’s arms were wrapped around him, squeezing him to death. “Can I call you Tsukki? Please?!”

Kei blinked, startled. “S-sure.” He gasped, laughing when Yamaguchi let him go and started jumping around in the park, yelling happily. 

The park.

Kei burst out laughing. They’d just been walking home… he hadn’t even realized where they’d stopped. 

Yamaguchi turned back toward him, tears in his eyes once again, but this time they were from happiness. “You’re stuck with me, you know that, right? I’m never going to leave your side, Tsukki!” 

Kei snorted. “You gonna spend the night, then?”

“Tsuuukkkiii.” Yamaguchi pouted. “You know what I mean. If my parents let me, though, I would! Every night!” 

Kei rolled his eyes, “As if they’d allow that.” He turned to continue walking home, Yamaguchi hurriedly catching up to him and matching his stride, a big, goofy grin still on his face.

Stupid.

Of course they’d stay together. They were soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated! :D :D
> 
> If you want to talk about my work, writing, or anime in general, we always love to have new people join us on my discord server! You can be active as much or as little as you want. I try to give people a heads up on when chapters/one-shots will be posted, and I post previews there, as well. https://discord.gg/BDZGCBa


End file.
